SAZA:KHAMOSHI YA GUSSA 2
by sameer khan
Summary: Nothing so say just peep into read more This story i deticated to my all reader and reviewer and also duo lover if you find something mistake or bored so forgive me
1. Chapter 1

HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL WELL I HOPE B/W I TOLD YOU THAT I WILL WRITE SEQUENCE OF SAZA:KHAMOSHI YA GUSSA...SO MANY READER THINK THAT STORY IS STILL UNCOMPLETE AND I ALSO FIND SOME MISTAKE IN MY STORY THAT'S WHY I M WRITING SEQUENCE TO COVER UP ALL THAT MISTAKE .

.  
HERE IS FIRST UPDATE:

A 2,3 cars stop infront of building with great jark..like they was drive the car with full speed...four men come out from 1st car and enter inside the building few minute later they come with strecher..2 men come out from 2nd car but they hold one person in their hand after finding strecher...they lay down the person on strecher and rush toward inside the building before enter inside their eyes fall on the building where wrote city hospital the person who was on strecher...cover up with blood like he got shoot..yes he got shoot near his heart and two men who hold that person..their shirt cover with his blood same time doctor come there and say

OMG:inka to kaafi khoon beh gaya hai inka foran operetion karna hoga

1st person in hurry:jo bhi karna hai jaldi se ki jiye doctor

doctor:to phir inhe jaldi se i.c.u ki taraf le chaliye

2nd:person:haan jaldi kare

with that all move toward i.c.u...but one person all of them hold those person hand who was on strecher and whisper

tum fikar mat karo...tumhe kuch nahi hoga main tumhe kuch nahi hone donga...kuch bhi nahi

now he left his hand because the nurse take the unknown person inside i.c.u...everyone was in great tension and feel scare to lose him because he was special for them and have a special place in their heart...that's why they person who hold unknown person hand...sat on bench with thud all look at him and feel his pain infact they all have pain after seeing that unknown person condition...4th person all them can't stop himself and move toward him and sat on bench beside him...keep his hand his shoulder...he lose his control and hug him then brust out in tear

yeh sab meri wajah se hua hai...uski is halat ka zimmedaar sirf aur sirf main hi hoon

nahi tumhare wajah se kuch nahi hua hai ..yeh to hona hi tha

kya matlab hai tumhara...hona hi tha agar main chahta to main use bacha sakta tha?per nahi bacha paya

tum chah kar bhi use bacha nahi sakte the...kyun ke tum khud bhi musibat main the

per yeh musibat bhi to main hi laya tha

koi nahi tumne kuch nahi kya hai...aur kab se yahi kahe jaa rahe ho k yeh sab meri wajah se hua hai kuch bhi nahi hua hai tumhari wajah se samjhe...aur rahi baat uski to use kuch nahi hoga kuch bhi nahi akhir ko woh tumhara bhai hai so relax kuch nahi hoga hmmm

i hope so:with that he keep his head on his shoulder

he too keep his head on the top of his head with:me too

now both close their eyes

Daya was tight on chair with rope and so many person around him with gun and the boss of their goons hold the gun on daya's head

boss in anger:aane do us senior inspector abhijeet ko...dekhna kya haal karta hoon main uska

daya:aisa sochna bhi mat...jab tak main hoon tum uska kuch bighad nahi sakte

boss in laugh:tum kya kar loge...tum to khud yaha pe band ho

daya:jitne der baandh kar rakh sakte ho baandh ke rakh lo kyun ke jab yeh sher apne avatar main ayega na tum log soch bhi nahi sakte tum logo ka kya haal hoga

boss:hahaha sher aur tum...sher kabhi is haal main nahi hota hai jis haal main tum ho

daya:yeh to waqt hi batayega

same time car stop with full speed...two men come out from car...abhijeet was one of both...and second one is goon who take abhijeet with him abhijeet hand also tied with hand cuff

boss to daya:ab kya kehna chahoge tum daya...ooppps i mean sher ji

everyone laugh loudly...abhijeet who look at daya and daya look at him both had tear in his eyes...but abhijeet wipe his tear instantly

boss move toward his partner and pat on his back with proud:shabash mere janbaaz shabash...aaj tumne ise yaha la kar mere dil ko khush kar diya...bolo kya chahiye tumhe

the goon:abhi to kuch nahi chahiye...jab chahiye hoga main maang longa

boss:beshak maang lena...tab tak woh cheez mujh per udhaar rahegi

the goon:shukriya boss

boss:ab jao tum bhi us naam ke sher ke pass khade ho jao

jee boss

he come near daya and stand beside him boss move toward abhijeet and stand infront him with:kaise ho abhijeet main yaad to hoon na tumhe ya phir bhool gaye...woh kya hai na tumhe bhoolne ki bimari hai na is liye poucha hai(abhijeet silent)kya hua abhijeet tum chup kyun ho kuch bologe nahi...oohhh acha tumhe yakeen nahi ho raha hai apne aap ko is haal main dekh kar is liye chup ho koi baat nahi...tum bol sakte ho main sab sun longa...tumhara bashan bhi...woh kya kehte ho tum cid wale...haan yaad aya(imitate abhijeet)tumhe kya lagta hai tum yeh sab kar ke bach jaoge huh kabhi nahi...cid bus aane wali hai(in anger)khaak ayegi us se pehle main tumhe na maar doon...kya hua ab bhi kuch nahi bologe theek hai to phir bina bole hi mar jao (he pointed his gun toward abhijeet head and turn toward daya)tum kya keh rahe the tumhare hote hue ise kuch nahi hoga...dekho apne dost ko marte hue

daya:nahi tum aisa kuch nahi karoge...tumhari dushmani mujhse hai tum mujhe maro

boss:galat inspector daya...meri dushmani abhijeet se hai aur use paane k liye tumhe apna hathiyar banana zaroori tha so maine tumhe bana liye...good bye abhijeet

but abhijeet snatch his gun...daya smile and say maine kaha tha na yeh to waqt hi batayega

His smile lost when he saw his buddy on floor with lifless body..yes his buddy got shot in the midlle of head and a shout come out from his mouth abhijeet all look at the person who was shot on abhijeet it was same goon who take abhijeet with him...now daya come in anger and he start struggle to free he success he push the goon and move toward his buddy...he take his buddy in his lap and call him

Boss...boss aankhain kholo abhi..meri taraf tumhara daya..plz aankhain kholo boss tum mujhe aise chod kar nahi jaate...he find no response so he jark him as abhi plz now he hug him and shout abhiiiiiii

Everyone laugh but one goon feel sad for daya...boss get bored with this so he put his gun on his head with

Bus bohut ho gaya drama ab tum bhi jao apne abhi k pass

And gun shot...gun fall down from scream in pain he look at up and found cid team infront of him...he look around and found his goon in arrested

Acp sir:itni bhi jaldi kya hai pehle thodi baatain to ho jaye

Boss:afsoos acp tum thode late aye...thodi aur jaldi ate to daya ki tarah abhijeet ko bhi bacha lete..magar aisa nahi hua

Acp sir:hum to sahi waqt per aye hai per lagta hai tum thodi galat fehmi main jee rahe ho

Boss:matlab kya hai tumhara acp?

A goon who take abhijeet with him speak up:main batata hoon boss

Boss in shock:suresh tum?

Suresh:haan boss main...yaad hai kuch der pehle aap ne kaha tha agar mujhe kuch chahiye to maang loon aur maine kaha tha jab zaroorat hogi maang longa...mujhe ab woh cheez chahiye

Boss:kya chahiye tumhe?

Suresh in anger:tumhari jaan

Boss in shock:yeh tum kya keh rahe ho suresh?

Suresh:suresh nahi(while removing his mask)senior inspector abhijeet

Daya and boss get shock and whisper:abhijeet

Daya move toward abhijeet and hold his hand with:boss tum theek ho tumhe kuch nahi hua hai

Haan daya main theek hoon

To phir yeh koun hai(pointed toward fake abhijeet)

Aur koun ho sakta hai suresh hai bichara mara gaya...lene to mujhe gaya tha per khud abhijeet ban kar aa gaya...munh per patti hone ki wajah se kuch bol bhi nahi yeh jansb(pointed toward boss)use bulwane ki koshish kar rahe the...(to boss)bada shoq hai tujhe cid ki naqal utarne ki chalo ab main bhi batata hoon tujhe naqal kaise utarte hai(imitate boss tone)jao suresh le kar aao use agar nahi aye to batana dena uski zindagi mere pass hai...yeh sun kar woh zaroor ayega zaroor phir main uski jaan le longa(back in his voice)lo main aa gaya per tum kuch nahi kar paye...infact tum kar bhi nahi sakte the after all har waqt suresh ban kar tumhare saath jo rehta tha

Boss in shock:kya iska matlab itne din mere saath jo suresh tha woh...cut by rahul

Rahul:asli suresh nahi abhijeet tha...suresh ko to humne kab ka pakad liya tha

Boss:agar yeh mere pass suresh ban kar rehta tha to jo bureau main abhijeet kaam kar raha tha woh koun tha?

Abhijeet:woh bhi main hi tha

Boss:aisa kaise ho sakta hai

Rahul:ab hua to hai...shayad tumhe yaad nahi hai per tumne suresh ko abhijeet per nazar rakhne ko kaha tha...matlab abhijeet ko khud per hi nazar rakhna

Boss in anger:nahi yeh nahi ho sakta mera badla adhura nahi reh sakta

Acp sir:ab yeh badla badla jail main karte rehna phansi ka order aane tak

Boss:itni bhi jaldi kya hai acp sahab

Suddenly he take out his gun and pointed toward daya

Mera badla poora ho kar rahega(to abhijeet)bohut pyaar karte ho na isse ab ise khone ke liye tayar ho jao

Abhijeet shout:nahi

But its too late and gun

Shootttttttt

Everyone eyes wide and daya look at abhijeet with tear...he about to fall when two strong arm hold him and shout

 **AWWWWW YEH KYA HO GAYA DOSTON...MAIN YAHA COVER UP KARNE AYA THA ULTA MATTER KO BHIGAD DIYA...AB KYA HOGA JO HOGA DEKHA JAYEGA BUS TUM LOG TENSION NA LO SIRF AIK KAAM KARO STORY READ KARO...KAISA LAGA YEH BATAO AUR REVIEW KAR AUR BAAT DOSTON KOUN KOUN CHAHTA HAI YEH STORY HAR TEEN DIN BAAD POST JO BHI CHAHEGA WOH REVIEW KO HAR BAAR 50 TAK CROSS KAREGA AUR JISNE AISA KYA UNHE LONG CHAPTER MILEGA...SO DOSTON IS BAARE MAIN BHI SORRY FOR MISTAKE**

 **OK BYE**

 **THANK YOU**

 **TAKE CARE**

 **FROM**

 **SAMI**


	2. Chapter 2

HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU WELL I FOUND SO MANY COMPLANT FOR HIMSELF FROM READER AND ALSO NOTE...WHERE THEY ARE SAYING THAT SOME DUO WRITER LEFT THIS SITE BECAUSE GETTING LESS REVIEW...IN FACT I M ALSO...AND MY NOTE ALSO PROVED IT...BUT BACH'CHAS...I LEFT THIS SITE DUE TO FEEL LOUD AND HEAVY PRESSURE ON HIMSELF...ANY WAYS ENJOY THIS UPDATE...

.  
Here is update

Abhijeet is on road and he is walking with fast step...his buddy voice echo in his ear...

Boss plz mujhe chod ke mat jao...main nahi reh sakta tumhare bina...yaar plz ruk jaa itni badi saza mat dein mujhe

Abhijeet ruk jao...maine kaha ruk jao abhijeet

He saw a car what is coming toward him..he rush toward him as abhijeeeeeeet

Abhijeet come back in his sence and keep his hand on his right check...because he recieve a tight slap from his father he look at him who is scolding him...

Sunai nahi de raha tha kya tumhe...kab se awaz diye jaa raha hoon tumhe aur tum ho ke...

Abhijeet who can't find the head and toe of this scold..ask him

Kia hua sir aap mujhe is tarah se kyun daant rahe hai...maine kya hi kiya hai?aur yeh thappar...sir?

Acp sir get shock first but taunt on him...nahi kuch nahi kya bus tumhara accident hote hote reh gaya hai(rash tone)accident ka matlab to jaante ho...jo kuch der pehle hua hai tumhara..haan lagta hai coma main jaane ka irada hai tumhara..(anger)aur yeh kya pagalpanti kiya hai tumne ghar ko chod kar...aise koi ghar chodta hai kya..ab kaha

But he stop...his elder son hug him and complaint of his buddy...

usne aisa kyun kiya sir?kya kami reh gayi thi meri dosti mere pyaar main...jo usne aisa kya sir..main soch bhi nahi sakta sir woh mera saath aisa karega..magar...he peuse

Acp sir:usne jo kya galat kiya...magar tumne jo kya woh bhi galat hai

Abhijeet seprate from hug and say:kya maine...per sir...cut by acp sir

Acp sir:dekho abhijeet main aur tum dono yeh baat ache se jaante woh kitna bada bewakoof aur emotional fool hai...usne jo kiya tum se gussa ho kar kiya magar tumne...

Abhijeet:to maine bhi jo kya usse gussa ho kar kiya hai...har baar sirf woh hi mujhse gussa ho sakta hai..mujhe koi haq nahi usse gussa hone ka

Acp sir:baat haq ki nahi hai abhijeet...baat gussa hone ki hai jo tum ghar main kar sakte the magar ghar ko is tarah chod dena woh bhi gusse main...yeh kaha ki samajh daari hai

Abhijeet:jo bhi ho sir main ab us ghar main nahi rahonga...jis main woh rehta hai

Acp sir:phir wohi bewakoofon wali baat...acha is ghar main nahi raho ge to kaha raho ge?batao mujhe Abhijeet:kahi bhi reh longa sir magar yaha is ghar main nahi rahonga..

Acp sir:hmmm theek hai mere saath chalo aur mere ghar reh lo

Abhijeet:nahi sir main aap k ghar nahi reh sakta...

Acp sir in anger:kyun ab mere ghar main kya kharabi hai...vaha pe bhi koi daya hai kiya?

Abhijeet:nahi sir aisi baat nahi hai...bus main aisi kisi bhi jagah nahi rehna chahta jaha daya mujhe dhoond le

Acp sir:to kaha raho ge?

A voice come from back:mere ghar sir

Both turn and look at owner of the voice...it was rahul who come forward:Haan sir abhijeet mere ghar main rahega

Abhijeet:nahi rahul yeh nahi ho sakta

Acp sir:yeh dekho...to mahashe kaha rahenge aap...koi ghar bhi dhoonda hai aap ne ya phir road main hi sone ka irada hai

Abhijeet:abhi to nahi per bohut jald mil jayegi

Rahul:tum yeh kaisi baate kar rahe ho abhijeet..humare hote hue tum kaise kisi aur k ghar...aur woh bhi is halat main

Abhijeet:kuch nahi hua hai mujhe rahul...main theek hoon

Acp sir:kya theek ho haan...aur zara humain bhi dekho is haal main hum ne ise tez dhoop main khada(stand)rakha hai

Abhijeet:sir plz baat samajhne ki koshish ki jiye

Rahul:yahi to main tum se keh raha hoon abhijeet

And they start their argeument...one man watching all this from the corner of street and he dial the number

Haan boss kaam ho gaya

...  
Bilkul boss plan bade kaamyabi ke saath chal raha

... ..

humne jitna expect kya tha usse bhi ziyadah acha jaa raha hai

...

Jee boss fikar na kare main sab sanbhal longa

.. ...  
Thank you boss

And he cut the line then again look at road but no one was there

Aain kaha chale gaye yeh log...lagte hai apne apne raaste nikal gaye hai..acha hua ab daya ko aaj koi nahi bacha sakta...koi nahi and he laugh

Daya was on floor and still crying when his eyes fall on paper...he pick it and shock...

Yeh...yeh later to maine nahi likha hai phir

Daya was sitting on sofa and he was in anger Bus bohut ho gaya...bohut intizaar kar liya ab to tumhe maza chakana hi hoga and he take paper and pen

Boss mujhe maaf kar dena per ab main aur nahi reh sakta is liye main jaa raha hoon aisi jagah...jaha suna hai log bade kidnapped ho jaate hai to agar main kidnapped ho gaya to mujhe mat dhoondna

Tumhara dost

Daya

He come out from flashback...

OMG itna bada dhoka...yeh kaise ho sakta hai..iska matlab abhijeet mujh per is later k liye gussa kar raha tha jo maine likha hi nahi...mujhe jaana hoga boss k pass...per is waqt woh kaha hoga..sir shayad use apne ghar le gaye ho haan yeh ho sakta hai

He get up from his place after taking both paper in his hand

One man was working on his laptope when his door bell ring up...he look at his watch it show 3:00pm...Is waqt koun ho sakta hai but the door bell still ringing so he get up in raha ho bhai...he murmur:iski to khair open the door with:kya hai bh...

he stop and uttered in shock:tum before he did something the visitor hit his gun on his head...he got faint the visitor hold him and drag him inside the room after locking the main door...make him sit on chair then tide his both hand and leg with rope

Daya come out from home then sat on his bike and drove off from there...two unknown man who was keeping their eyes sat on car and follow daya's bike

The man open his eyes...he feel pain on his head he found himself in chair ..his mind knocked with flashblack..suddenly he hear taunt voice:lagta hai neend poori ho gayi hai tumhari...he look up with great jark and feel fear in his after seeing visitor but his mind boil in anger...so shout in anger:koun ho tum..kya chahte ho mujhse

Visitor smile on this comment and reply:yahi sawal to main pouchna chahta hoon tumse ke kya chahte ho tum mujhse?

Man in anger:tumhari zindagi

This time visitor laugh which thing rise the anger bar of this man...visitor controll himself and reply:kyun bhai aisi kya khaas baat hai meri zindagi main jo tumhe chahiye

Man:woh to mera boss hi batayega

Visitor:ohhh to apna boss ka address de do main unhi se pouch leta hoon

Man reply in rash:ziyadah muskurane ki zaroorat nahi agar address chahiye to apne dost ka lo...pata karo is waqt kaha hai...kyun ke uske pass kuch hi minute ki zindagi hai...uske baad...hahahaha

Visitor smile vanish and he grab the collar of man and ask in anger...matlab kya hai tumhara

Men with smile:daya...bacha sakte ho to bacha lo

Visitor:use kuch bhi hua na to...and he hit again on his head then tied his mouth with tap after that he lock the room and left the house

Daya was riding his bike when his eyes fall on mirror...he saw a black car who was following his bike from 15 minutes

Daya pov:yeh gaadi...yeh to vohi hai jo mere ghar ki taraf se aa rahi hai yeh abhi tak yaha mere gaadi ke peeche..na agey nikal raha hai aur na hi turn le raha hai...kahi yeh mera peecha

Before he think or do something black car hit his bike from back...daya lost his ballance and he slip with bike...his head hit with stone..he got he got faint...he saw car is coming toward him The black car little bit far from daya..suddenly one man come between car and daya..he take out his gun and shoot...

After few minute car collied with tree The man who save daya come near him and take his head in his lap...tear come in his eyes..he call his name with pure love:daya .

SO GUYS HOW IS IT...I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT AND THINK ABOUT MEN...VISITOR AND THAT MAN WHO SAVE DAYA LIFE...SO GUYS DO READ AND REVIEW WHAT YOU CAN SO EASILY...SORRY FOR SHORT AND MISTAKE...NEXT UPDATD..I DON'T KNOW WHEN I CAN .

.  
OK BYE TAKE CARE FROM SAMI


	3. Chapter 3

HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL I HOPE FINE .

SHIKHA SHARMA:THANK YOU

GUEST:ARRE BHAI AAP TO CONFUSE HO GAYE YA HO GAYI...NEXT TIME PLZ NAME ADD KARNA...AND THANK YOU

PRIYA:THANK YOU

GUEST:JEE IS MAIN AIK CHAPTER FLASH BACK HAI...AND THANK YOU...NEXT TIME NAME PLZ

GUEST:THANK YOU FOR NICE FEEDBACK AND WELCOME ME

93:THANK YOU

GUEST:THANKS FOR COMMENT

DAYA'S LOVER:THANK YOU

SGJ:THANKS FOR REVIEW AND LIKING MY STORY

MINIMICKY951:THANK YOU

ROCKING DUO:AWWW THANK YOU BADA BACHA

HERE IS UPDATE:

.

.

.

.  
He take his head in his lap...tear come in his eyes..he call his name with pure love:daya

Cid team enter in hospital with rash...they reach near reciption and ask:cid officer daya

Lady:jee woh i.c.u main hai

All move toward i.c.u where they meet doctor...acp move forward and ask

Doctor daya kaisa hai?

Doctor:jee aap?

Acp sir:jee main acp pradyuman cid se aur yeh(pointed toward salunkhe)forensic expert doctor salunkhe

Doctor:ohhh sorry sir main

Acp sir:it's ok...ab yeh bataye woh kaisa hai?

Doctor:sir main kafi chot ayi hai shukar ki jiye koi injury nahi hui hai aur unka left paon bhi fracture hua hai...filhaal ab woh theek hai jaise hi unhe hosh ata hai...aap log unse mil sakte hai

Salunkhe sir:jee thank you doctor

Doctor:arre yeh to mera farz tha

Acp sir:waise ise i mean daya ko kaun le kar aya hai

Doctor:jee woh kisi kaam se bahar gaya hai abhi...(he stop after seeing him)le jiye woh aa gaya hai..ab main chalta hoon..and he left

Everyone turn and shock after seeing the visitor...

acp sir whisper:rahul

Rahul come there...he also shock after seeing them:sir aap log yaha?

Salunkhe sir:haan woh daya...to woh tum the jo daya ko le kar yaha aye...tumne humain phone kyun nahi kiya?

Rahul confuse after hearing this:nahi sir woh main...cut by freddy

Freddy:haan rahul tumhe karna chahiye tha na woh to humain aman ne bataya to pata chala

Rahul murmur:aman ne usne to mujhe nahi bataya...(loud tone)nahi freddy woh main...this time acp sir cut

Acp sir:acha hua tum use yaha le kar aa gaye...warna pata nahi kya ho jaata...

Rahul:sir aap samajh nahi rahi main..but his phone stop him in look at screen then excuse from all

haan bolo aman(in shock)kya...theek hai main ata hoon(to acp sir)sorry sir per mujhe abhi jaana hoga

Acp sir:kyun...kya hua rahul?sab theek to hai na

Rahul:jee sir sab theek hai...bus aman ka phone tha

Salunkhe sir:ohhh phir theek hai tum jao...hum log dekh lenge

Rahul:thank you sir

he turn to go when heared:Tum ne abhijeet ko inform to kar diya hai na

Acp sir and rahul eyes wide...they think what to say about this question..but they have to say anything

Acp sir:nahi team get shock...dr salunkhe was first who ask

Dr:salunkhe:nahi bataya...magar kyun?

Rahul:sir woh actually...abhijeet cut by acp

Acp sir:is liye kyun k woh aik secret mission per hai..agar hum ne use yeh bata diya to woh pareshaan ho jayega(to rahul)tum abhi tak nahi gaye rahul...jao aman tumhara intezaar kar raha hoga

Rahul:jee sir...jaa hi raha hoon and he move from there

Salunkhe sir look at his buddy and think:yeh pradyuman kuch pareshaan sa kyun lag raha hai...kya baat hai jo woh hum se chupana chahta hai...

Acp sir pov:kaha ho tum abhijeet?tumhara bhai yaha hospital main hai...aur is waqt use sab se ziyadah tumhari hi zaroorat hai

Rahul enter in his house:aman kaha ho tum?

A voice come from room:bhaiya main yaha hoon

Rahul enter in room and saw aman who was sitting...he move forward and ask

Aman tum theek to ho na?

Haan bhaiya main theek hoon

To phir tum ne mujhe call kyun ki?

Woh bus aisi hi...daya bhai ke baare main pouchne k liye

Rahul mind start working after hearing this and remember freddy words

 **Haan rahul tumhe humain batana chahiye tha na...woh to aman ne bataya to humain pata chala hai**

Rahul:acha aman aik baat batao?

Kya bhaiya?

Tumhe kisne bataya daya k accident k baare main...aur tum ne pehle mujhe kyun nahi bataya..haan acp sir logo ko bata diya

Aman in shock:kya matab unho ne aap ko daya bhai ke baare main nahi bataya?

Kis ne nahi bataya mujhe aman?haan...mujhe to hospital se phone aya tha aur tum kis k baare main baat kar rahe ho...koun tha woh admi

A voice come from back:woh koi aur nahi...main hoon

Few minute later come out from i.c.u and say:patient ko hosh aa gaya hai...

After hearing this all enter in i.c.u...acp sir move forward and sat beside his bed...

Kaise ho daya?

Daya give him weak smile and say:mujhe kaisa hona chahiye sir

Dekho daya main jaanta hoon magar tumhare nazar jise dekhna chahti hai woh nahi aya hai

Main jaanta hoon sir

Salunkhe sir:yeh sab kaise hua...mera matlab hai tumhara accident

Daya:sir main ghar se sir k yaha jaane ke liye nikla tha kyun ke mujhe unse aik zaroori kaam tha...phir riste main mujhe aik black car dhik gayi..jo bohut der se mere bike ke hi peeche tha phir mujhe un per shak ho gaya is pehle main kuch karta un logo bike k peeche se takkad mar di aur main bike k saath slip ho gaya aur mera sir pather se jaa kar lag gayi iske baad kya hua mujhe kuch bhi nahi pata

Freddy:koi baat nahi sir...jis ne bhi yeh sab kya hai hum unhe nahi chodenge...

Rajat:haan sir freddy ab bus jaldi se theek ho jaye...warna abhijeet sir mission se lautne k baad hum per gussa karenge..ke hum ne aap ka khayal kyun nahi rakha

Daya in confuse:mission

Purvi:haan sir abhijeet sir aik secret mission per hai

Rahul turn and shock but next second he boil in anger after seeing visitor:tum...kyun aye ho tum yaha...chahte kya ho ab?

Visitor:tumhara saath(to aman)aman beta tum zara bahar jao...mujhe tumhare bhaiya se kuch baat karni hai

Aman:jee abhijeet sir and he left the room

Rahul:kyun chahiye tumhe mera saath?pehle to saaf saaf keh rahe the...main tumhare ghar nahi reh sakta ab kya hua...ghar nahi mila kya tumhe?

Ghar to mil gaya hai bus aik saathi chahiye?

Kyun chahiye tumhe saathi...jo tha use to chod diya tumne...jaante bhi ho uska accident ho gaya hai...aik minute aik minute tumhe kaise pata uska accident ho gaya hai...kahi tumne to usse badla lene ke liye yeh sab

Rahul...abhijeet lift his hand but stop

Rahul:kya hua ruk kyun gaye...maro mujhe...daya ke saath bhi yahi karte hoge magar aik baat mat bhoolo'n main rahul hoon daya nahi

Abhijeet:tum mere daya ho bhi nahi sakte(hold his hand)chalo mere saath..kuch dikhana hai tumhe

Rahul jark his hand:nahi jaana mujhe kahi bhi tumhare saath aur na hi kuch dekhna hai

Abhijeet hold his hand again but this time with tight:chalna to hoga tumhe mere saath aur dekhna bhi hoga(while shout)aman...beta main aur tumhare rahul bhaiya aik zaroori kaam se jaa rahe hai tab tak tum yahi raho theek hai(to rahul)chalo mere saath and he drag rahul

Daya:sir mujhe yaha koun le kar aya hai?

Acp sir:tumhe rahul le kar aya hai

Daya in shock:rahul...lekin sir use kaise pata chala mere accident ke baare main?

Acp sir:yeh to tum rahul se hi pouchna...thodi der main aa jayega woh...acha ab tum aram karo bohut baatain ho gayi(to his team)ab tum log bureau jao...waha pe bohut kaam reh gaya hai

Cid team:jee sir and they left after they leaving room salunkhe hold his buddy hand and move out from room

Out side the room salunkhe sir to his buddy:kya baat chupa rahe ho tum humse pradyuman?

Acp sir shock but then:main kya chupaonga tum logo se

Acha tu yeh nazrain kyun idhar udhar kar rahe ho?sach sach batao..hua kya hai?kyun itne pareshaan ho tum?

Yaar salunkhe woh...and he tell everything

Salunkhe sir in shock:kya..yeh tum kya keh rahe ho?iska matlab...iaka matlab tumne team se daya se jhoot bola hai

To main aur kya karta salunkhe...tu hi bata kya karta main

Ab kaha hai woh?

Pata nahi

Pata nahi matlab?

Matlab yeh ke woh kahi chala gaya hai...pata nahi kaha gaya hai is haal main

To phone karo use

Phone band hai uska

To location to trace kar sakte ho

Kya to hai

To phir problem kya hai

Problem yeh hai uske phone ka last location daya k ghar k bahar tak hai bus..

Matlab usne khud tak pouhnchne ke liye koi clue nahi choda hai

Haan aisa hi samajh lo

To ab?

Ab kya jab use aana hoga aa jayega

Aur daya aur team unka kya kare?

Kuch nahi bus mission kaafi tight aur secret bhi hai is liye usse contect nahi kar sakte yahi bata denge

Car stop in front of house...abhijeet come out from car..he take rahul with him and enter in house...then he made his way toward room..he open it and both enter inside...rahul feet freez in his place after seeing the scenario of room and look at abhijeet with totally unbeliever eyes

.

.

.

 **SO GUYS WHAT IS HE SAW AND WHY HE IS IN SHOCK AND HOW WAS THE CHAPTE...AND GUYS SORRY FOR MISTAKE SO MY BUDDIES DO READ AND REVIEW I HOPE THIS I WILL GET MEXIMAM 25 REVIEW NEXT UPDATE WHEN I WILL BE FIND TIME**

OK BYE

TAKE CARE

FROM

SAMI


	4. Chapter 4

HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL I HOPE FINE...WELL I WANT TO TALL YOU SOMETHING..I THOUGHT SO MANY READER THINK THAT I M COPING GD CHARACTER...SO DON'T THINK LIKE THAT...I M NOT COPING DADA..IN FACT I TOOK PERMISSION FROM DADA TO USE HIS CHARACTER...ESPECIALLY RAHUL CHARACTER..SO DON'T WORRY OK

GUEST:THANK YOU SO MUCH

ROCKING DUO:THANK YOU BADA BACH'CHA

MOON:THANK YOU FPR COMMENT

BHUMI98:THANK YOU BHUMI AND DON'T WORRY EVERYTHING WILL BE CLEAR VERY SOON

MINIMICKY:THANK YOU

CIDDUOFAN:THANK YOU TOO

MISTI:THANK YOU FOR REVIEW

SHIKHA SHARMA:THANK YOU AND YES YOU CAN SAY THAT

PRIYA:THANK YOU

93:THANKS FOR FEEDBACK

GUEST:THANK YOU

GUEST:NO I M NOT COPING DADA CHARECTER...I ALREADY TOOK PERMISSION FROM DADA..SO NOW YOU HAPPY AND THANKS FOR COMMENT

.

.

SO HERE IS UPDATE:

A car was passing on road and a man inside in car was deep thoughs...

Rahul feet got freez and he was in shock after seeing scenario in room...he look at abhijeet with unbeliever eyes..he saw three man who tied with chair and they was injured..he look back at abhijeet with...

Abhijeet yeh sab kya hai?

jo tum dekh rahe ho

haan per yeh log hai koun aur tum ne inhe is tarah kyun baand ke rakha hai?aur yeh kya hua hai in ko...itne injured...cut by abhijeet

Ziyadaah hamdardi("ہمدردی")dikhane ki zaroorat nahi hai..jab tumhe in ke baare main pata chalega na to yeh jo tum humdardi dikha rahe ho na...kahi bhaag jayega...mujhe to dar hai tum kahi jaan hi na le lo inki...

saaf saaf batao abhijeet...kehna kya chahte ho tum?

yeh teeno mujrim hai

kya...mujrim?abhijeet itni si baat per main inki jaan kyun longa..main to inhe jail main daalonga("ڈالونگا")...

haan is liye kyun ke tumne meri poori baat nahi suni hai

acha iske baad bhi kuch kehna hai kya?

haan yeh teeno mujrim hai..sirf qanoon("قانون")ka hi nahi balke hum dono ka bhi

hum dono ka matlab?

matlab yeh(pointed toward 1st man)suresh...is ne daya per hamla karwaya("کروایا")hai aur woh dono(pointed toward both goon)in dono ne hi daya ke bike per peeche se hit kya..jis se daya ka accident ho gaya

kya...isne daya per hamla karwaya hai(in anger)ise to main..he move forward to beat him but abhijeet stop

ruk jao rahul..abhi nahi

abhi nahi to kab abhijeet..in teeno ki wajah se aaj daya hospital main hai aur tum keh rahe ho...abhi nahi..iski to main jaan le longa...pointed toward suresh

rahul maine kaha na abhi nahi...pehle humain yeh jaan'na hai is sab ke peeche jo hai woh is waqt kaha hai

matlab tum jaante ho us admi ko

bohut hi ache se jaanta hoon main use..aur yeh bhi ke woh yeh sab kyun kar raha hai

kyun kar raha hai woh yeh sab?

mujhse badla lene k liye..and he tell everything to rahul

yeh tum kya keh rahe ho abhijeet..

main sach keh raha hoon rahul..is liye main tumhara saath maanga hai..kyun ke mujhe aik aisa admi chahiye tha jo meri gair mojudgi( "غیر موجودگی")main daya ke saath reh sake use protect kar sake...aur mujhe pata hai tum se behtar woh admi aur koi nahi ho sakta...to rakho'ge na tum daya ka khayal...bachao'ge na use

bilkul abhijeet jaisa tum chaho'ge waisa hi hoga...aur aaj se main tumhare saath hoon(sad tone)sorry abhijeet maine be-wajah tum per gussa kar liya

arre nahi rahul...koi baat nahi tum mera saath de rahe ho yahi mere liye kaafi hai

waise abhijeet..tumhe in sab ke baare main kaise pata chala

aik din ki baat hai..jab main aur daya kisi kaam se jaa rahe the..pata nahi kyun per mujhe laga jaise koi humara peecha kar raha hai..phir maine gaadi ki mirror main dekha to sach main peecha ho raha tha..maine daya ko is baare main kuch bhi nahi bataya..uske baad se humara peecha hota raha...daya ko aik din shak ho gaya..woh mere pass aya aur mujhse is baare baat ki..chonke("چونکہ")mujhe dar tha k kahi usne humare ghar main bhi bug na laga diye is liye main baat ko taal di..per main laga taar("لگا تار")us kaam main laga hua tha..kyun ke mujhe pata karna tha k koun hai jo roz hum per nazar rakha hua hai...aur aakhir kaar woh din aa gaya jab mujhe pata chala is kaam ke peeche koun hai...jab acp sir ne bureau main bula kar woh sab baat kahi...phir mera accident aur phir woh sab ho gaya

matlab jo kuch tumne daya ko kaha woh sab aik natak tha?

kuch aisa hi samajh lo...kyun k maine ghar ke bahar suresh ko dekh liya tha

ohhh that's great...iska matlab tum daya se naraz nahi ho...hai na

tum se aisa kis ne kaha...

matlab tum ab bhi naraz ho magar abhijeet...poori galti uski bhi nahi thi...tumhari bhi kuch galti hai

matlab?

matlab yeh ke...pehli baat tumne uska phone nahi utaya

haan to kaise utata...bureau main her branches ke acp the...aur phir dig aur dcp sir bhi

haan per daya to yeh nahi jaanta tha...doosri baat bureau se nikalte hi tumhe use ya phir mujhe inform kar dena chahiye tha...agar dono main se koi aik kaam bhi kar lete to daya yeh harkat hi nahi karta...

shayad tum theek keh rahe ho...khair("خیر,)tum ab jao...daya tumhara intezaar kar raha hoga aur haan uske saamne normal ban ke jaana...use shak nahi hona chahiye..waise tum ne team ko kya bataya?

matlab?

matlab yeh ke un logo ne mere baare main poucha hoga ke mujhe is baare main pata hai ke nahi...tab tum ne kya kaha

Maine to kuch nahi kaha per acp sir ne keh diya...

Kya kaha acp sir ne?

Yahi ke tum mission per ho

Kya...magar unhe kaise pata chala is baare main

Mere nahi khayal abhijeet...acp sir ko is baare main pata hoga

To phir acp sir aisa kyun kaha...

Ho sakta hai baat ko taalne ke liye kaha ho..

Haan yeh ho sakta hai...theek hai ab tum jao

Main chala jaonga...lekin is se pehle mujhe aik baat jaan'na hai?

Ab kya jaan'na hai tumhe rahul...sab kuch to bata diya hai tumhe

Haan per tum ne hospital ka nahi bataya mujhe..yeh nahi bataya ke doctor ne tumhare naam lene ke bajaye meri taraf kyun ishara kiya?

Ufff rahul tum bhi na...doctor ne ishara to meri hi taraf kiya tha(rahul look at him with question eyes)batata hoon...jab tum hospital main enter hoye usi waqt main bhi enter hua...to jab doctor ne mujhe dekha to unho ne ishara kar diya..mere pass aur koi option nahi tha to main aik kone main chup gaya aur team ne tumhe dekh liya...aur unhe( انهیں)laga tum hi daya ko hospital le kar aye...bus ab jao

Haan per main kaise jao...main to gaadi le kar nahi aya

Theeh hai phir maim chod deta hoon

Aur yeh log?

Abhi bohut time hai in logo ko hosh aane main...chalo

With that both come out from room...abhijeet lock it and again and move toward hospital

Rahul come out from his thought due to car stop with full speed...rahul look at abhijeet and say

Tum nahi milo ge use

Nahi abhi nahi...sir log honge waha..tum jao aur meri baat yaad rakhna..samajh gaye

Bilkul

Ab jao

Bye abhijeet

Bye and drove off from hospital

Rahul enter in hospital and saw both acp sir and salunkhe sir...who come forward after seeing him

Salunkhe sir:rahul itne der kyun lag gaye sab theek to hai na?

Haan salunkhe sir sab theek hai..bus aman thoda pareshaan ho gaya tha is liye

Acp sir:hmmm janta hoon...daya se thoda attech hai is liye...acha hua tum aa gaye

Kya hua sir sab theek to hai na...daya... woh theek to hai na sir

Haan daya theek hai...bus tumhare baare main hi pouch raha tha...tum jao uske pass..hum log bhi jaate hai ab...bohut sara kaam baqi hai..(sad tone)abhijeet bhi pata nahi kaha hai...woh hota to kuch pareshaani hi nahi hoti

Rahul in shock:sir kya salunkhe sir ko bhi...cut by salunkhe

Haan mujhe sab pata hai

Aur sir daya ko?

Acp sir:use kuch nahi pata..hum ne use bus yahi kaha hai...ke abhijeet mission per hai...tum se pouch to tum bhi yahi kehna

Jee sir main samajh gaya

Acp sir to salunkhe:chal ab hum bhi chalte hai(to rahul)khayal rakhna uska

Rahul noded...both seniors left hospital after leaving them rahul enter in room...he saw daya is laying on bed while closing eyes..rahul take sighand move forward...he sat near his bed and call his name

Daya

Daya open his with:abhijeet...but he saw rahul and also saw his sad face so apologize him:sorry yaar mujhe laga abhijeet hai

Koi baat nahi daya...mujhe tumse yahi expect thi

Nahi yaar aisi baat nahi hai

Chodo ab yeh batain...yeh batao ab kaise ho?kaisa lag raha hai tumhe..darad wagaira ho raha hai..ke nahi

Tum hi bata do...mujhe kaisa lag raha hai...tumhe to pata hai yaar..mera to sab kuch abhi hi hai

Rahul(fake anger)haan aur hum to kuch bhi nahi...acp sir,salunkhe sir aur to tum se pyaar hi nahi karte hai..hai na...sara pyaar to bus woh abhijeet hi karta hai

Rahul aisi baat nahi hai..tum to gussa na ho...bus yeh bata do abhijeet kaha hai

Kyun?sir ne nahi bataya hai kya tumhe..

Bataya hai..phir bhi tum se jaan'na chahta hoon

Jab bata diya hai to kyun jaan'na chahte ho mujh se aur mujhe samajh main nahi aa raha hai...tum use kyun dhoond rahe ho...tumhare saath itna sab kuch karne baad...aik baar bhi mud(مڑ)kar nahi dekha usne...tumhe chodne ke

Yaar usne kuch nahi kya...jo kuch kya hai maine aur tum bhi kuch der ke liye chod kar gaye the

Kuch der ke liye...hamesha ke liye nahi aur main use samjhane ke liye gaya...aur kya keh rahe the tum...sab kuch tum ne kya hai usne kuch nahi kya hai...haan..haan bachao apne us bewafa bhai ko

Now daya get anger:bus karo rahul main dekh raho kab se...tum bus usi ke khilaaf bole jaa rahe ho

Ohhh to ab tum us ke liye jum per gussa bhi karo ge..wah dekh li aaj teri dosti

Rahul tum baat ko kaha se kaha le kar jaa rehe ho

Main baat..but he stop and some words echo in his ear

 **Rakho'ge na tum daya ka khayal...bachao'ge na tum use**

 **Haan abhijeet jaisa tum chahoge waisa hi hoga**

Rahul think:yeh tu kya kar raha hai tu...tu kuch ziyadah hi bol raha hai...agar thoda aur bola na abhijeet ke khilaaf to yeh to tujhe apne saath rehne bhi nahi dega...khatam kar de baat ko yahi per..aur kuch bol jo iska dimaag is baat se hat jaye(loud)waise itni bhi galti nahi thi tumhari bus aik dhamki bhari khat(خط)hi to likha tha

Daya get shock after hearing this sentence

 **SO GUYS HOW IS IT..SORRY FOR MISTAKE AND GUYS PLZ DO READ AND REVIEW FOR THIS LONG CHAPTER...MAXIMAM 25...THIS TIME PLZ DO IT**

 **OK BYE**

 **TAKE CARE**

 **FROM**

 **YOUR REGARD**

 **SAMI**


End file.
